Truth or Dare
by SurreptitiousSuspicions
Summary: When everyone gets bored, the unpredictable happens. A long flight can never be a good thing, especially if you mix it with a bunch of bored teenagers. Hilarity ensues. Slightly ooc.
1. the tradegy begins

AN: A really random idea I came up with while at my friend's house. We played truth or dare of course.

Disclaimer: Shaman King isn't mine. It's yours! (go sue him/her instead!)

Title: Truth or Dare

Summery: When everyone gets bored, the unpredictable happens. A long flight can _never _be a good thing, especially if you mix it with a bunch of bored teenagers. Hilarity ensues. Slightly ooc.

It was the beginning of the second phase in the Shaman fight. Yoh and gang were trying to make their way to Patch village.

"What? A 17-hour flight? But, but, Japan is only about 45cm away from America on the globe!" an enraged Horo Horo announced.

"Baka!" Anna said, slightly annoyed. "Ever noticed this little thing on the side of the globe?" she said, pointing to a small key (as in compass-like key) on the side of the globe. 1cm 10,000 km, the key read.

"Oh…" a more subdued and dazed Horo Horo replied. "But what am I supposed to do during this time!"

"Go figure it out yourself." Anna replied once again annoyed, as she went back to reading her magazine

"Let's go over your new training schedule!" Pirika exclaimed.

"Nooooo…" the young Ainu boy moaned.

"Hey how about a joke!" Chocolove suggested.

This time, it was a certain purple-haired boy with a tongari haircut who objected by poking Kwan Dao towards the formers nose. "No, no and um…NO!" Ren replied.

"Sheesh, tou-chy" the American laughed.

"How about a game?" the orange-headphoned boy asked.

"What do you suggest master?" a Elvis look-alike man asked.

"Hmm…how about Truth or Dare? I heard about it at school!" Yoh replied, excitement in his eyes.

"How do you play it?" Tamao asked in a soft voice.

"Well, I think it starts with one person asking another person to choose either truth or dare. If they choose truth, the person who started will ask them a personal question, and they have to answer truthfully. If they choose dare, the person who asked would have to think of something embarrassing and exciting for them to do, and they have to do it. Easy enough?" Yoh said.

"I don't mind Yoh-kun" Tamao replied.

"Yeah, me neither master"

"We're game!" said the blue haired siblings.

"I'll make you laugh at my jokes for a dare!"

Soon after, everyone, including the spirits agreed except for a certain blond.

"It's stupid." She simply stated.

"But why Anna? I promise you can slap me afterwards!" the chestnut-haired shaman replied, begging her. "Besides, it's gonna be a really long ride you know! Come on! If not, there _must_ be some blackmail I can certainly put to good use!" Yoh said, smirking.

"Fine!" the Itako replied in a huff, turning a very interesting shad of red.

"Good! I'll go first!" Horo Horo said, smirking.

"Anna, truth or dare?"

"What! Why me!" the blond accused.

"Because I said so! And no backing out, or else some secrets might re-surface!"

"Hmph!" the young Itako huffed, clearly beaten. "Dare then!"

"Good! I dare you to…

AN: Cliffie-ish ending, since I've almost got chp 2 done! I'm just playing around with this and don't know what I should really do with it. Someone tell me whether to continue this or not.


	2. of kisses and concoctions

Disclaimer: Mine. Not.

* * *

Chapter 2

"Kiss a guy right here for five whole minutes! Hair-ruffling and tongue included!" he exclaimed.

"What the hell? NO!" the blond, clearly embarrassed as seen from the red creeping up her face once again.

"Awww…tough little Anna is too scared" the purple-haired youth teased in a child-like voice.

Immediately, Anna grabbed her equally embarrassed fiancée and kissed him. After all, Anna was never one to be called a chicken.

As expected, Yoh was shocked. Shocked that Anna was actually kissing him. Shocked that Anna chose HIM.

"Well of course she chose you, you idiot! You're her fiancée!" a voice rang at the back of his head. But Yoh was still proud that she had chosen him, with all the other boys around. It should have counted for something right?

Still, much to his shock, Yoh enjoyed it. A lot. He could feel his heart rate speed up and a steady flush was creeping up his neck. After a while, Yoh began to respond to the kiss, kissing Anna with as much fervor as she had began kissing him with.

Remembering the dare, Yoh ran his tongue on Anna's bottom lip, begging for entrance. He expected to be slapped for his audacity, but Anna just meekly complied. Both felt love that they had never felt before and Anna's ice-queen demeanor was slowly but surely melting away to the response of Yoh's warm kiss. Slowly, the kiss began to get more passionate. Fast. Both their tongues danced, unable to resist the other.

Finally. A shout rang out thorough the plane, causing the young couple to break apart for air. "Get a room already! I didn't mean THAT passionately!"

Blushing even more furiously than ever, the young shaman and his Itako fiancée kept their eyes downcast but still smiling. This was the beginning of something and they both knew it.

"Okay, so Anna completed her dare exceedingly well and obviously more than we asked

for :cough cough: so I guess she has the "right" to call on our next contestant!" the blue-haired Ainu boy declared, as he was the self-proclaimed emcee of the game. "And who might be the lucky contestant of the next round Anna?"

"Hmm…let's see" Anna replied, grinning maliciously…

"And I have decided that the winner will be YOU! Boro Boro!" she replied, an almost evil twinkling in place of her usual cold eyes. At least she was showing some emotion right…well for Horo Horo that would be one of the worst things to happen to him.

"So my dear Ainu, what will it be?" this time, everyone was waiting in anticipation of what Anna might make him do.

"Um…dare" Horo Horo replied with as much bravery and conviction he had. Which wasn't really a lot.

"Fine then," Anna replied. " I dare you to drink up whatever I have made."

Murmurings could be heard throughout the cabin. Anna? Made something?

"I wonder what evil concoction she has made for Horo to drink." Ren thought, grinning.

"Poor onii-chan, I'm not sure he'll even survive." Pirika shuddered.

"Okay then, choose one of these" Anna said, handing Horo one of the plane menus.

"Um…that one." Horo said, pointing to the seafood menu. After all, how much trouble can she get to with seafood? Horo thought.

"Goodie! That's the best one!" Anna replied, clapping her hands in glee.

"James!" Anna called out for one of the flight attendants. "Could you kindly bring out one seafood platter, raw, a blender, and a glass of milk please?"

"Right away Miss" came the reply, along with all the ingredients and equipment Anna had requested.

"Now then Boro Boro, let's see what you'll be drinking today." She said, as she began dumping everything in the blender with as much flourish as she could. She began saying out all the ingredients in a singsong voice, as if she was making a cake…not a horrible drink with raw foods stuff.

"Raw salmon, raw tuna, raw crab, caviar, oh heck!" she said, as she just threw in everything on the plate into the blender. "And a glass of nice cold milk to wash it all down"

All around, everyone was fixated at the now grayish looking liquid mixing in the blender. They could hear the soft glooping noises it made and could never imagine anyone ever drinking such a thing.

"Now Horo Horo, would you like to try my special raw seafood milkshake?" Anna asked, swirling the gray contents of the glass, making it bubble.

It was a thick gray liquid, almost like sludge or mud. There were even some curious lumps in it, which Horo took a hazard guess as eyeballs of different kinds. Vomit began to look nicer that.

Bravely, Horo Horo grimaced before taking a gulp of that vile concoction. He chugged it down as fast as he could but still, its pungent, disgusting taste overwhelmed him.

Finally, he finished and everyone began to clap…be fore he had to run out and head immediately for the toilets. (Think the Seigaku regulars in Prince of Tennis after drinking Inui's special juice)

Retching could of course be heard and while some people pitied him, Anna just sat there, smiling innocently. That would teach them to call me a chicken!


End file.
